Everlasting
by summerparadox
Summary: Tidak apa-apa egois demi teman. Apalagi jika dirimu merasa itu yang terbaik. Tapi, jika memang tidak bisa diberitau biarkan dia menjalankan keputusannya dan biarkan dia belajar dari kesalahannya.


**EVERLASTING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **summerparadox**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Friendship. Hurt.**

 **Rate T**

 **AU. OOC. Typos. Absurd.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke.**

 **Enjoy Reading**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

* * *

Haruno Sakura mengambil mug berisi kopi yang ada di depannya, ia menghirup aroma cairan berwarna hitam tersebut sebelum menyesapnya perlahan. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran di taman belakang rumahnya.

Haruno Sakura menghirup udara pagi penuh semangat. Ia benar-benar merindukan kedamaian ini setelah belakangan ini ia dibuat berpikir keras karena masalah pribadinya. Lagi-lagi pikiran Sakura melayang jauh. Kemudian ia mengembuskan napasnya frustrasi.

Masalah yang tengah Sakura hadapi saat ini bukan masalah percintaan yang penuh drama. Tentu saja bukan. Sakura tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengacaukan kedamaian hidupnya hanya karena masalah percintaan. Lagi pula, hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke tidak ada masalah sedikitpun. Yang menjadi beban Sakura saat ini adalah hubungan pertemanannya dengan Naruto yang ada di titik kehancuran. Lagi-lagi Sakura menghela napas berat.

Ini semua berawal dari Naruto yang terlihat dekat dengan seorang wanita di kelas Komunikasi. Tayuya nama gadis itu. Mulanya Naruto bercerita padanya bahwa ia tidak menyukai gadis itu. Tapi, Naruto menyukai Hyuga Hinata gadis dari jurusan Psikologi.

Sakura tau. Bahkan terlampau tau bahwa Naruto mencintai gadis Hyuga itu. Selalu ada binar-binar kebahagiaan saat Naruto menceritakan tentang Hinata. Namun, semuanya berubah saat Naruto bilang bahwa Tayuya menyukai dirinya—Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto tidak pernah bercerita lagi tentang Hinata. Dan perlahan juga Naruto seolah menjauh darinya.

Saat Sakura bertemu dengan Naruto di kelas Komunikasi, Naruto seperti orang yang kebingungan. Sakura hampir saja menarik tangan Naruto jika saja Tayuya tidak menghampiri Naruto. Dan saat itu juga Sakura memilih pergi.

Beberapa hari setelahnya Naruto menelponnya. Memintanya untuk bertemu di restoran tempat biasa Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke berkumpul. Maka, Sakura dengan senang hati menyetejuinya.

"Sakura, bagaimana jika aku berpacaran dengan Tayuya?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dengan mata yang memandang jauh.

Sakura hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas kopinya jika saja ia tidak mengendalikan dirinya.

Lama Sakura menatap bola mata Naruto sebelum menjawab, kemudian menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Aku pikir kau mencintai Hinata. Apa ini semacam penyerahan diri karena kau merasa tidak bisa mendapatkannya?" Sakura mencoba untuk bercanda.

Naruto menghela napas pendek, "Aku mencintai Hinata. Kau tau itu. Dan tidak ada kata menyerah soal mencintai Hinata," ucap Naruto pelan.

"Lalu kenapa?" Sakura rasa ia tidak harus memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Tayuya menyukaiku. Ah tidak. Kurasa dia mencintaiku,"

Sakura diam. Sepertinya ia mulai tau kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto.

"Kau merasa bertanggung jawab karena perasaan Tayuya?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Jika kau berpacaran dengan Tayuya apa itu membuatmu bahagia?"

Naruto diam.

Sakura sangat tau. Uzumaki Naruto, sahabatnya sedari bayi adalah tipe orang yang bertanggung jawab. Bahkan untuk hal-hal yang Sakura rasa sangat konyol.

Bahkan Naruto tidak berhak untuk bertanggung jawab untuk perasaan Tayuya kepada Naruto karena memang Naruto tidak pernah memberi harapan apapun kepada Tayuya. Sakura tidak ingin kejadian saat Naruto ada di sekolah menengah atas kembali terulang. Sakura tidak ingin Naruto menanggung beban konyol seperti ini lagi.

Ini bukan kasus pertama Naruto merasa bertanggung jawab kepada perasaan seorang gadis. Saat di sekolah menengah atas Naruto harus terpaksa berpacaran karena alasan konyol seperti ini. Seorang gadis jatuh cinta kepada Naruto, dan Naruto merasa harus bertanggung jawab.

"Jika dengan hubungan itu kau bisa bahagia, aku tidak berhak untuk melarangmu, Naruto."

"Aku tidak tau,"

"Jangan membuat dirimu menderita lagi. Kau tau itu bukan tanggung jawabmu. Seseorang mempunyai perasaan suka ataupun cinta kepadamu itu bukan tanggung jawabmu selama kau memang tidak melakukan hal apapun kepadanya,"

Naruto kembali diam. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Belakangan ia menjadi lebih sensitif dan menjauhi orang-orang. Termasuk sahabat manisnya.

"Tapi dia mencintaiku, Sakura. Dan aku cukup tau diri untuk tidak mendekati Hinata karena itu akan menyakitinya,"

"Apa kau bodoh? Kau mencintai Hinata jauh sebelum Tayuya dengan jelas mendekatimu. Ayolah Naruto jangan menyulitkan dirimu sendiri,"

"Aku juga berusaha Sakura, tapi aku tidak bisa. Apalagi setelah kemarin malam Tayuya meminta kepastian soal hubunganku dan dia," Nada suara Naruto berubah menjadi kesal.

"Kau mau melakukannya lagi? Mengorbankan perasaanmu dan menjalani hubungan dengan terpaksa? Jangan bodoh Naruto!" Sakura mendesis penuh amarah.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apalagi, Sakura!" Naruto berusaha untuk tidak berteriak penuh emosi saat ini. Naruto cukup sadar mereka di tengah keramaian.

"Naruto, kau menaikan nada suaramu kepadaku? Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" Jujur saja Sakura cukup terkejut karena Naruto tidak pernah menaikan nada suaranya. Terakhir Naruto melakukan itu ketika Sakura pulang dini hari di perayaan ulang tahun teman sekolahnya.

Naruto diam. Rasa bersalah merasuki hatinya. Ia tidak seharusnya begini.

"Kau tau Naruto, pada akhirnya Tayuya hanya akan merasakan sakit hati jika kau menjalaninya dengan terpaksa. Kau tau itu dengan jelas,"

"Jangan sok tau Sakura! Aku tidak sama seperti ketika kita ada di sekolah menengah atas!" Naruto menggebrak meja. Sakura terkejut. Dan orang-orang di restoran menoleh ke arah mereka sekarang.

Cukup sudah dengan sikap Naruto sekarang. Sakura muak. Maka, dengan cepat ia bangkit dari kursi dan berbisik kepada Naruto.

"Terimakasih Naruto. Aku memang sok tau seperti katamu," kemuadian Sakura melangkah cepat meninggalkan restoran.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya meredam emosi. Naruto tau dengan jelas ia menyakiti sahabat kecilnya.

 **...**

Sasuke menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura pertanda dia ada di samping Sakura. Bukan ia tidak tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sakura. Sasuke sudah mendengar dari Sakura. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Ia merasa saat ini perannya adalah penetral dua orang terdekat di hidupnya.

Sasuke ingat dua minggu yang lalu kekasihnya menangis dua hari berturut-turut di pundaknya. Saat itu Sakura tidak berbicara apapun. Ia hanya menangis sesenggukan di pundak Sasuke seperti orang yang ditinggal mati oleh ibunya.

Ini kali pertama Sakura dan Naruto bertengkar seperti ini. Sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah bertengkar hingga berminggu-minggu seperti ini. Sasuke mencoba untuk memahami kondisi kekasihnya dan kondisi sahabatnya. Saat Sasuke akan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di malam hari, Sasuke akan berandai-andai. Mencoba menempatkan diri dengan membayangkan bagaimana jika ia ada di posisi Naruto atau Sakura. Dan Sasuke sedikit-sedikit mengerti bagaimana perasaan mereka berdua.

Sakura yang tidak ingin melihat Naruto kacau dengan sebuah hubungan dengan keterpaksaan, dan Naruto yang Sasuke yakini kebingungan dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Bukan Sasuke tidak tau. Sebenarnya Naruto hanya mencari pembenaran atas tindakannya. Karena Naruto sendiri memang tidak ingin menjalani semuanya. Saat Naruto tidak mendapatkan pembenaran dari Sakura, Naruto merasa tertekan.

"Sasuke, apa yang aku lakukan salah?" ucap Sakura setelah lama terdiam.

Sasuke diam. Ia tahu Sakura belum menyelesaikan pembicaraan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Naruto terpaksa melakukannya. Aku tidak mau jika Naruto harus berpura-pura mencintai Tayuya. Aku tidak ingin Naruto menekan perasaannya. Aku tidak mau jika Naruto lagi-lagi menyakiti dirinya,"

Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura. Tangannya masih setia mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Dia bilang aku sok tau disaat aku berpikir bahwa apa yang aku katakan itu untuk kebaikannya, dia malah berpikir seperti itu. Mungkin dia benar aku terlalu sok tau. Aku telah egois," Sakura menatap Sasuke sedih.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura. Tidak apa-apa egois demi teman. Apalagi jika dirimu merasa itu yang terbaik. Tapi, jika memang tidak bisa diberitau biarkan dia menjalankan keputusannya dan biarkan dia belajar dari kesalahannya,"

Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat dan menangis—lagi.

"Apa aku harus membiarkannya menyakiti perasaam dirinya sendiri sekali lagi? Aku tidak mau Sasuke,"

"Itu cara belajar yang efektif, Sakura. Tapi, jangan benar-benar melepaskannya. Tetaplah memperhatikan Naruto agar konsekuensi kesalahannya tidak fatal."

"Jadi aku harus tetap memperhatikan Naruto ya?" Sakura menghirup cairan yang akan meleleh dari hidungnya.

"Kau jorok, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik pipi Sakura.

 **...**

Sudah dua bulan Naruto menarik dirinya dari Sakura. Ia tidak pernah menegur Sakura. Bahkan untuk melakukan kontak matapun tidak ia lakukan.

Naruto merebahkan diri di kasur apartemen Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa Sakura masih sering menangisiku?"

Sasuke melempar minuman soda kaleng ke arah Naruto dan ditangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Menurutmu?"

"Baru kali ini aku dan Sakura bertengkar separah ini. Kau tahu Sasuke, aku juga sama tersiksanya. Aku ingin pertemananku dengan Sakura seperti dulu. Aku rindu kita berkumpul bersama lagi,"

"Kau yang mengacaukannya, bodoh."

"Bahkan Hinata tidak mau membalas pesanku lagi. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Sudah sebulan dan aku masih tidak bisa mencintai Tayuya. Aku pikir jika aku menjalaninya aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan Tayuya."

"Kau pikir semudah itu? Tanggung jawab juga ada batasannya Naruto. Pada akhinya kau hanya akan menyakiti Tayuya."

"Sasuke, aku ingin mendengar saranmu tentang semua ini," ucap Naruto sedih.

"Akhiri hubunganmu dengan Tayuya, Naruto. Semakin lama kau bersamanya semakin kau menyakitinya dan dirimu sendiri."

"Kau benar Sasuke. Aku harus mengakhirinya. Ini hanya akan menjadi beban berkepanjangan bila aku tetap melanjutkannya,"

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengembuskan napas panjang. Akhirnya masalah rumit ini akan segera berakhir.

"Sasuke, terimakasih," ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur dan meninju bahu Sasuke main-main.

 **...**

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya kasar. Dia gugup. Saat ini ia dan Sasuke ada di depan pintu rumah Sakura.

"Sasuke, apa kau yakin Sakura akan memaafkan aku? Aku takut," ucap Naruto gelisah.

Sasuke mengabaikannya dan langsung mengetuk pintu. Naruto gelagapan dibuatnya.

Sakura membuka pintunya dan pupil matanya membesar ketika melihat Sasuke bersama Naruto di depan rumahnya.

"Sakura, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Naruto gugup.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Kemudian menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman kaleng dan beberapa cemilan.

Hening. Sakura dan Naruto sama-sama canggung. Sasuke merasa seperi orang bodoh di sini.

"Sakura aku minta maaf," ucap Naruto pelan.

Sakura diam.

"Maafkan aku yang hampir meneriakimu. Maafkan aku sudah memukul meja saat di restoran dan membuatmu terkejut. Maafkan aku mengatakan kau sok tau. Aku tahu aku sudah kasar kepadamu. Padahal niatmu baik kepadaku," ucap Naruto sedih penuh penyesalan.

Kedua bola mata Sakura berkilat oleh air mata. Kemudian ia menangis. Dan ia memeluk Naruto erat.

"Kau orang paling bodoh, Naruto," ucap Sakura dan menangis di bahu Naruto.

Ah betapa Naruto benar-benar bodoh sudah membuat sahabat sedari kecilnya menangis karenanya. Padahal ia sendiri yang sejak dulu berjanji akan memukul siapapun orang yang membuat sahabatnya menangis.

Sasuke tersedak tanpa sengaja, sedikit cemburu karena merasa dilupakan. Kemudian Naruto tertawa dan menarik tubuh Sasuke mendekat. Dan mereka bertigapun berpelukan bersama sambil tertawa.

Sekarang Naruto mengerti kenapa dia merasakan kekosongan belakangan ini. Ternyata tanpa Sakura dan Sasuke dia bukanlah apa-apa. Hidupnya tetap berjalan, tapi semuanya tampak statis. Dan ini akan menjadi pengingat dirinya. Ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak akan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N** : Long time no see! Masih ada yang inget dengan saya? pename sebelum-sebelumnya kevinlegnard, edelweise, dan yang terakhir summerparadox.

udah lama banget gak nulis di fandom ini :( terahir saya menyumbangkan cerita di fandom ini 23 Januari 2015. Dan saya kembali di 1 Januari 2018 :')

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita yang gak seberapa ini.

Dan terakhir, Review please! hohoho

.

.

.

See ya!


End file.
